


Not broken

by bluesaturn



Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic asexual Character(s), Chloe and Kamski are both aroace and in a queerplatonic relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Chloe couldn’t have imagined this outcome in her wildest dreams. But sitting there, in Elijah’s arms, she can’t think of a place where she’d rather be. Maybe right there is where she belongs.(Or they’re celebrating Connor’s birthday and Chloe is a little lost in thought.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor (background), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Not broken

Chloe was sitting on Connor’s living room couch. She was glad to be here despite the odds.  
Some days this had felt like the least likely outcome, like the thought that one day she would be free to discover who she is and get to have her own life had seemed like a pretty but far away dream. One that could never quite become a reality.

It had been a huge gamble to have Elijah press that gun into Connor’s hand and force him to make a choice. It had been a price Chloe had been willing to play despite Elijah’s insistence that there had to be other ways to make Connor see the truth. But there weren’t, not really and so Chloe had knelt there on the floor and waited for Connor to make his choice. She knew that there was a high chance the day would end with her own blue blood spilled. Even in her wildest dreams, Chloe wouldn’t have imagined this outcome. But she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

They were celebrating Connor’s ‘birthday’. He and Lieutenant Anderson - Hank - had decided to celebrate this day on the day of Connor’s deviation. In the year in between, she and Connor had become friends. That was the reason she was currently in Hank’s and Connor’s joint living room, Elijah right beside her. 

She could tell that Hank still didn’t trust him, despite her and Elijah explaining their actions during the revolution. But Hank wasn’t commenting on it today at least, which she supposed was progress. Quite possibly he also just didn’t want to upset Connor on his birthday. 

She leaned against Elijah, as he was braiding her hair. Meanwhile, she was regarding Hank and Connor, who were standing in the corner of the room and had just shared a sweet, short kiss. 

“You’re staring, hun,” Elijah whispered against her ear and reluctantly Chloe looked away. If she hated something, it was being impolite.  
“I just find it fascinating.”  
“I know, Chloe. But there’s nothing wrong with you. There’s nothing wrong with me either.”  
“I know.”

She means the _I know_ these days, even if it’s been a long process getting there.  
Part of her had feared that Elijah had messed up somehow, that there was something wrong in her code and that was why she couldn’t fall in love. It had taken her long time after becoming deviant and even after the revolution and even after Elijah had told her he had felt this way his entire life as well, to realize that nothing was wrong with her. 

Seeing Connor and Hank had helped in a way, so had seeing North and her girlfriend. Androids’ sexuality was as much of a spectrum as humans’. Chloe not being able to feel attraction was a sign of her humanity, not a sign of her lack of humanity. 

It was only recently that she began to accept that she isn’t broken. She might never understand why Connor looks so much happier than he did a second ago, before Hank kissed him. But she understood their bond, in a way at least. Chloe knew what it felt like to want to spend your life with one person. She had risked so much to stay at Elijah’s side through all of it, even as it would have been safer to leave. 

Chloe would do it all again without hesitation, just for the small chance of getting to spend the life she was currently living with Elijah. It would be worth it every single time.

“Did you ever imagine this would happen?”, she asked and turned her head to look at Elijah. She had been so lost in thought he was nearly done with her braid by now.  
“Yes and no. You know I created you with the hope you one day would get to discover who you are. I am still quite surprised to see former deviant hunter over there being in love though.”  
Chloe hummed in agreement.  
“Yeah, me too. I’m glad it turned out this way.”  
Elijah smiled at her.  
“So am I. I was scared for you.”  
She squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. It had hurt her more than she had wanted to admit, that her plan had to hurt Elijah as well. There hadn’t been any other way. Elijah was scared for her the second she was in danger. The two of them had been tied together by an invisible bond the moment Elijah had created her. It had only become stronger over the years.  
“I had faith in Connor.”  
More than Elijah at least. Luckily it had been enough to help them win the war.  
“You’re far braver than I ever could be.”  
There was awe in Elijah’s voice.  
“You make me feel brave.”  
It was as simple as that, really. 

“Alright, all done”, Elijah said and handed her his phone to look at herself in the camera. Chloe smiled at her reflection. The hair looked great with her dress and she still wasn’t sure how Elijah was better at doing her hair than she herself was. 

“You look beautiful”, he said and Chloe’s smile got even brighter.  
“Thank you.”  
After that, she turned back to watch Hank and Connor but she felt less sad this time.  
She knew she wasn’t broken. 

Chloe recognized the way Hank looked at Connor as the same way Elijah looked at her.  
It felt peaceful in a way, to just allow herself to be who she was without feeling as if she needed to change it.

“I love you”, she mumbled against Elijah’s ear.  
“I love you too.”  
Chloe couldn’t be happier.  
After all, she could find everything she would ever need right there in Elijah’s arms.


End file.
